Life of A Hanyou Miko
by Priestess Luna
Summary: Kagome, who was abandoned as a baby by her Youkai mother, is a Neko Hanyou Miko. She was raised by Keade and trained in the arts of a Miko. She is the new gaurdian of the Shikon no Tama and on a quest to find herself. Discontinue
1. Prologue

The Life of A Hanyou Miko  
by  
Ancient Waters  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. I actually feel sorry for him when Kagome sits him, even if I think its funny.  
  
This is my first fanfiction about Inuyasha. Sorry if it is really bad. I mostly write Labyrinth, FF8, or Sailor Moon fanfiction. So this my first attempt at a Inuyasha one. Wish me luck.  
  
***************************************************  
Prologue  
  
In a small town, in Feudal Japan, a young woman with hair as black as ebony and eyes as gold as ambers, is seen walking into town in the rain with a small bundle in her arms. It seems that the bundle is important to her, since she is holding it tightly yet gently in her arms. As she reaches a hut with a welcoming atmosphere and no light coming from inside, she stops and rests under a tall oak tree next to it. She sets the small bundle gently down on the ground and slides off the hood of her cloak, shaking her wild black hair out trying to get as much water off of it as possible.   
  
She than sits down and takes the bundle into her arms, letting her hood stay down. There was a small lamp nearby and if anyone was out at this time of night and walking by, they would of seen a pair of small little cute black cat ears on top of the woman's head, symbolizing that she was none other than a Youkai. And to make it even more specific, a Neko Youkai at that. Her black tail could be seen moving back and forth at her side, while she pushed away part of the bundle to reveal a kitten. A young baby Youkai, no wait, a young baby Hanyou. The young kitten was sleeping peacefully and purring softly, recongizing her mother's scent anywhere, her little black cat ears flickering back and forth at the slightest sound.  
  
The woman could only laugh and nuzzle her kitten, scratching its little black ears. Tears started to form in the woman's eyes knowing she could not let her daughter go through the same life she had. And she knew that her daughter's life would be far more harder and harsher than hers, since her daughter was a Hanyou and Hanyous were looked down upon. They were considered scum and useless, since they were half Youkai and human.   
  
She herself was a Youkai, yet her mate was a human. And humans live very short lives compared to Youkai. Youkai could live forever if they could, yet none ever had since there were always battles and killing of each other. She herself had been alive for 600 years before she had found her mate. And she loved her mate with all her heart. She knew that he would never forgive her for taking their daughter away from him, yet she knew that this was the best way for her daughter to grow up.   
  
The woman knew that her daughter was different from other hanyou. Her daughter was the daughter of a Youkai and a human with Miko blood running through his veins. She had just found out this recently, after they had mated and their kitten concieved. She had been so surprised and terrified, that she had broke down and cried. She had cried for her mate, herself, and most of all, her daughter whose fate would be a cursed and harsh one. She knew that her daughter was going to be a Miko and a Neko Hanyou Miko at that.  
  
She had brought her daughter to this village for she knew that the young woman here, who called herself Kaede, would take good care of her daughter. She had known Kaede ever since she was a child and had been friends with Kaede's sister, Kikyo, who had died at the hands of the dog hanyou Inu-Yasha. She had also known Kaede's great great great great great grandmother, Aiko. Aiko had been a Miko and had first wanted to kill her. Yet one day, she had saved the Miko's life and Aiko was forever in her debt. She still remembered what she said to Aiko on the day that she had saved her life.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was just after the fight with the Youkai demon Inu-Taisho and Aiko could be seen sitting under a tree nursing her broken arm. The Neko Youkai could be seen sitting in the tree, minding her own business.  
  
Aiko finished bandaging her arm and than said. "I was wrong about you, Youkai. You do have a heart and soul. You are a good Youkai, which is a rarity in this age."   
  
The Neko Youkai looked down at Aiko. "Thank you Aiko. Please. I hate being called Youkai. Call me by my real name. Shikyie."  
  
Aiko nodded and smiled up at her. "Alright Shikyie. And please know, I am forever in your debt. Is there anything you would like me to do for you?"  
  
Shikyie thought for a moment before she responded. "No Aiko. There is nothing for you to do for me now. Yet I will remmeber your promise and one day I will call you to repay that debt, even if it maybe one of your family."  
  
Aiko nods. "I understand Skikyie. I will pass down the memory of that promise to each of my family members and whenever you need the debt repayed, please don't hesistate to call upon my family and ask for their help. I know they will always be willing to help the Youkai that saved my life."  
  
Shikyie nods and jumps down from the tree. "I will remember that Aiko. And I will be off. There is no need for me to stay here any longer. Take care of yourself and keep your promise, for one day, I will call upon your family for help." And with that, she was off, leaving a smiling Aiko behind.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Shikyie sighed and smiled slightly at the memory. She than said to herself. "Looks like the debt is going to finally be repayed after all these years...." She took one last look at her daughter before stand up, with her daughter still in her arms and walking towards Kaede's hut. She than sets her daughter down on the ground, in the basket right by the front door.  
  
She kneeled down in front of the basket and stroked her daughter's cheek. "Be safe, my Kagami. You will have a better life here then I will ever be able to give you. I will always love you my daughter and I promise you, we will meet again some day. You will finally get to meet your dad and me with your own eyes. You will be taught to control your Miko powers and you will learn on your own how to control your neko one's as well. Be well Kagami, my little Kit." She than nuzzles her daughter before pulling the blanket over her daughter's sleeping face and placing a small note inside the basket explaining everything, and standing up.  
  
She quietly backs away from the basket and takes one last look at her daughter before turning away and walking away from her daugher forever. She finally lets her tears fall and takes off at a run, running as fast as she can away from the village and her sleeping child who she will never see again.  
  
For the rest of the night, nothing disturbed the sleeping child until that morning when Kaede would come outside and scream, waking Kagami up. Kaede would read the note and partially understand why she has a hanyou kitten on her front step at her hut. The note read:  
  
Dear Kaede,  
  
You don't know me yet I know you and your family. I was the one that saved your grandmother those 400 years ago. Your great great great great great grandmother, Aiko, who was a pure Miko and gaurdian of the Jewel of Four Souls. She owes me for saving her life and I am taking her debt into consideration. It is time to ask for the help of her family when I finally need them the most.   
  
As Aiko's great great great great great grandaughter, I ask you to take my daughter in as your own. I am unable to take care of my daughter and I ask you desperately to raise her like she was your own. She is a hanyou kitten and will grow up to be a Neko Hanyou Miko. She will look like me in every way and will have her father's eyes, which are a soft gray. She will have amber eyes one day, when she finally meets me for the first time. Yet that won't be for a long time.   
  
I ask you to raise her in the ways of a Miko and teach her everything you can about being a Miko. I also want you to help her develop her Hanyou skills. I don't want her to become insane when she reaches the suitable age to go off on her own. She is very important to me and I hope that you will love my Kagami like your own daughter. I promise to be back some day. And please take it as an honror to name her a suitable name that won't label her as my daughter but as your own.  
  
Thank you Kaede and please remember, you will always be in my heart for taking my daughter Kagami in as your own.  
  
Shikyie  
  
And thats exactly what Kaede did. She remembered the legend her sister told her about their great great great great great grandmother Aiko's life was saved by a Youkai and was forever in her debt until the day she died. It said that the Youkai would come one day and ask for the family's help. And that's exactly what happened. Kaede would take care of the kitten hanyou and love her as her own. She also named her something that would label her as her daughter and not the Youkai's. She named her, Kagome.  
  
End of Prologue  
***********************************************  
Hope you liked it. Chapter 1 will be up soon. And please review. Thank you.  
  
Ancient Waters 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. I actually feel sorry for him when Kagome sits him, even if I think its funny.  
  
This is my first fanfiction about Inuyasha. Sorry if it is really bad. I mostly write Labyrinth, FF8, or Sailor Moon fanfiction. So this my first attempt at a Inuyasha one. Wish me luck.  
  
***************************************************  
Chapter 1  
  
Angelic soft gray eyes of a smokey moon's mist stared intently into the fire, a soft sigh escaping the owner's lips. A small little kuma cub looked up at its mistress, its small little eyes staring at her curiously. It cocks its head to one side, nearly falling over, yet knocking over the bowl of paint in the process, getting the paint all over its nice silver white coat. This earned a laugh from its mistress, as she picked up the little kuma cub and cleaned her off, knowing that nothing could stain the little kuma's coat.   
  
The kuma purrs slightly though it comes out more like a sweet growl, making the mistress giggle softly. She nuzzles the little cub once its clean and kissed its little fuzzy head. The kuma cub purred contently, its little silver icy blue eyes staring at her intently. The girl just smiles at the little kuma, knowing what the little one was thinking. She shook her head and looked across the fire, on the other side of the hut, where two other little kuma cubs layed. Both were asleep yet one had a beautiful golden brown coat while the others was a elegant raven black. They were the little kuma' friends and siblings, since she had saved them all from the wrath of a very evil snake youkai that was very happy to give them up. She still remembered the warning.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The snak youkai looked at the young neko-hanyou, grinning from eye to eye. "Take the little kuma cubs if you like. Name them what you wish. Just remember. They are nusiances and will only bring you bad luck." With that, the snak youkai left, leaving the young girl with the kuma cubs.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
That was about ten years ago, since she had been six at the time. She was now 16 and the apprentice miko of Kaede, Head Miko of Futan Village. She had lived here all her life and she loved the villagers, who had finally grown to accept her after all these years. It wasn't easy being a apprentice to a miko or being a neko-hanyou as well. She had been scorned by the villagers for most of her life, her only friends the three little kuma that she loved to death. They never talked to her or did anything but protect her and keep her company. That was all she needed, since they were only friends besides a young village girl by the name of Mina.   
  
Mina was different there her. While Mina had shoulder length soft strawberry brown hair and dark green eyes, she had ebony black hair and soft gray eyes with two little ears on the top of her head and a small little silver star on her forhead. She was very different from Mina. While Mina was human, she was a Neko Hanyou or Half Cat Demon, Half Human. She hated being half, since she was the only kind that was around. She was the only hanyou that was still alive. There had been another recorded in history though he died many years ago by the hands of her Aunt Kikyo. His name had been Inuyasha and he had tried to steal the Shikon no Tama, that Kagome herself now protected. It had been found inside her body, during an attack by a centipede demon when she was a child. It now hung around her neck, shining dully in the firelight.  
  
She was Kagome Higurashi, adoptive daughter of Kaede Higurashi, and apprentice miko to her. She was a Neko-Hanyou that the villagers hated up until she had saved the whole village from an attack by Kouga's tribe. She also was a expert archer and well trained swordswoman. She had a sword of her own called Tashiga. It is the sister blade to the Tetsusaiga. That sword was rumored to have disappeared long ago, yet she had found the Tashiga in a cavern, not too far from the village a few years ago. She has never left the village without it, knowing that it was one of her only weapons she possessed. She also carried a dagger and whip, that made her seem kind of a badass, which she was.  
  
Kagome was no sweet and kind village girl. She was a clever, sexy, cat demon that people called Vixen, since she was know for her wild and seductive nature. At only 16, she was very beautiful and many humans and demons had asked her to either marry them or be their mate. She had turned them all down, knowing they only wanted her because of her beauty and power. They also called her Kagami, which meant mirror image or reflection. She hated being called that. They compared her to being the next Kikyo. She didn't wan to be the next any thing. She wanted to be her own person and not be another Kikyo, just because she looked like the dead miko girl. She was not dead and certaintly not Kikyo's reincarnation.  
  
Sighing softly, Kagome looked away from the fire and smiled down at the kuma in her arms, that was half asleep. She slowly stood up and walked over to her bed, laying down on it. She layed the little kuma down next to her and shut her eyes, letting herself fall into a dreamless sleep. She whispers softly, in a voice that sounded like bells. "Goodnight Akemi, Aeolus, Akira." She then fell into a dreamless sleep, as the fire died out.  
  
A small little voice answered her call and it spoke simply. "Goodnight mistress."  
  
End of Chapter 1  
*****************************************************  
Sorry its so short. I am kind of out of ideas. Any suggestions tell me. Ok. 


End file.
